


Double Bred

by saltandbyrne



Series: Double Knot [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Misha, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Omega Misha, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Schmoop, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas Jared and Jensen already knew they had found the perfect omega in Misha, eager to mate and breed with both of them. As they prepare for the new addition to their unusual family, they learn that Misha is even hotter when he's pregnant, even if he is a little grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Bred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 [Supernatural Mpreg Big Bang](http://spnmpregbb.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Thank you to saffron_zephyr for the spectacular, gorgeous and incredibly sexy (and NSFW) art. [See it here and leave her all the love and flowers and puppies!](http://saffron-zephyr.livejournal.com/371428.html) It was a pleasure to work with you!
> 
> Thank you to my darling fobsessed54 for the speedy beta read!
> 
> Also, be warned: this is almost entirely dirty, dirty porn. There's lots of breeding kink and mpreg sex, a dash of schmoop, but no kids.
> 
> (You don't have to read the other stories in this series, but it wouldn't hurt. They're also almost entirely dirty, dirty porn).

 

“Come on, come on, come on...” Jared taps his foot impatiently as the elevator crawls down to the lobby. Was it always this slow?

 

Glancing at his watch, Jared punches the lobby button one more time. He knows it won't help get him home any faster, but it's better than nothing. 6:35. He's already leaving later than he wanted to. Hopefully Jensen's got things under control.

 

Jared almost knocks over the beleaguered-looking paralegal holding a four-pack tray of lattes. Jared spares her an apologetic glance before hurrying out the door to the parking lot. He'd certainly pulled plenty of late nights in his career, but tonight was not going to be one of them.

 

Well, at least not at the office.

 

 _How is he? Need anything?_ Jared taps out onto the touch-screen of his phone as he fishes in his suit pocket for his keys. He tosses his briefcase and the red-weld folder of work he'd need for the next few days onto the passenger seat of his Charger. Jared has no intention of actually getting to any of the work he's brought with him, but it's good to keep up appearances.

 

 _We're ok. Need juice._ Jared nods and types back a quick _K_ , loosening his tie as he turns the ignition and pulls out onto Maple. His phone buzzes as he pulls up to a red light. _Need your dick too <3._ Jared smiles and makes the left turn onto 6th St.

 

He shouldn't even have gone to work today. Last time, Misha hadn't even made it half the day alone. At least Jensen had been able to call in a heat day.

 

Jared buys five huge bottles of that organic blueberry juice that Misha likes. He snags a gallon of ice cream on impulse.

 

The AC on full-blast does little to settle the heat that's building up under Jared's collar. It had started as a gentle hum under his skin that morning, barely noticeable as he rushed through his morning routine. He was always the first one up in their household. Misha needed his “beauty sleep” and Jensen was just plain bitchy without three cups of coffee.

 

Jared was already at work when Jensen had called him. “I think I need to stay home with him,” Jensen had said, and Jared could feel his skin tingle. “It's bad this time, Jay, I think he's _ohhhfuck_...” Jensen had trailed off with a familiar groan. Checking that no one was standing right outside his office, Jared had closed the door and pressed a hand to the growing bulge in his slacks.

 

“He's sucking your dick right now, isn't he?” Jared had said thickly, closing his eyes and listening to the soft grunts Jensen was making on the other end.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen had let out another satisfied moan. “He's so fucking wet, Jay, and he … oh fuck, yeah, baby boy, just like that...” Jared had sucked in his lip and listened as Jensen huffed out a hot breath against his phone. “He smells so fucking good, Jay, and better than last time, like he's oh jesus fuck Mish, fuck... just come home as soon as you can, ok babe?”

 

It had taken every ounce of will Jared possessed to finish his work today. But if Jensen was right, Jared would definitely need to keep his job.

 

Turning onto S. Flower, Jared licks his lips and waits impatiently at another red light. He feels his blood run hot as thinks about what he'll find waiting for him at home.

 

Misha's heats had gotten progressively more intense in the six months since he'd moved in with Jared and Jensen. Whether it was the presence of two alphas or just the natural change of being mated, Misha had gotten to the point where he could barely function when he was heated. While it used to be enough for him to stay home with the fantastic array of sex toys they owned, the last heat had found him so desperate after two days that Jared and Jensen had taken turns staying home with him just to make sure he ate and drank water.

 

Misha's ready to breed. Just the thought of it makes Jared grip the steering wheel tighter and squirm in the leather seat.

 

Their apartment building is one of the new high-rise lofts that had sprung up over Downtown in the past ten years. After months of waiting, they'd finally gotten a third parking spot in the underground garage beneath their building. Jared says a silent prayer of thanks as he pulls into the spot, because at this point he'd probably leave his car on the street to get towed just to get home faster.

 

Thankfully he doesn't have to talk to any neighbors as he takes the elevator from the garage to their floor. Jared can feel his alpha pheromones thrumming through his blood.

 

He staggers a little as the elevator doors whoosh open to their floor. Jesus Christ, he can smell it from here. He's grateful that Mark and Richard aren't around this week. He can't imagine what the cloud of sex hanging heavy in the air would smell like to their two omega neighbors.

 

Jared's head is swimming with it by the time he makes it to their door, missing the lock twice before finally sliding his key home. His briefcase and the groceries fall to the floor, completely forgotten as Jared follows his nose and his cock to their bedroom. He pads over the ecru carpet of their living room, leaving his suit jacket and his belt somewhere on the floor behind him. Making sure to be quiet, he turns the corner into their bedroom and takes a second to indulge his voyeuristic side. And what a sight awaits him.

 

The first thing he sees is Jensen's ass, tilting up in a smooth line from his back. He's on his knees on their bed, legs spread wide to support his weight as he bends forward. His cock is hard and heavy between his legs, steady stream of precome leaking out of it as he arches his neck to deepthroat Misha's cock. Jared can see his balls sway each time he takes it to the base.

 

The whole room smells like sex, tendrils of Jensen's spunk and Misha's slick and the overpowering wave of heated omega pheromones curling up into Jared's spine. His cock is tenting the navy wool of his slacks, and Jared has to bite his lip as he slides the zipper down to relieve some pressure.

 

Pulling his t-shirt over his head and stepping into the room, Jared tilts his head to the side to get a better view. Misha looks fucking gorgeous, head thrown back against their gray pin-striped sheets as his hands dig into the white comforter. He bucks his hips up into Jensen's mouth, moaning as Jensen hums and swallows him down. Jared can see the flash of black against the flushed pink of his ass. Jared's mouth waters at the thought of what's waiting for him behind that plug.

 

His sigh goes unheard as Jensen snakes a hand up Misha's stomach and rolls his nipple between a thumb and forefinger. The high whine that Misha lets out drowns out the sound of Jared's pants hitting the floor. Jared smiles and strokes himself absently, just enjoying how hot his boys look going at it. He loves it when he can surprise them.

 

“Honey, I'm home,” Jared drawls out as he clambers onto the bed and settles behind Jensen. Jared reaches a hand down in between Jensen's legs to cup his partner's balls and tug gently.

 

Jensen pulls off of Misha's dick and rears back on his knees, pressing his back flush with Jared's chest. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's waist and kisses his neck. “Missed you,” he mumbles, running a hand down Jensen's abs to run his fingernails through Jensen's pubic hair.

 

Jensen keeps stroking Misha's cock as he turns his head to kiss Jared. “We missed you, too,” Jensen says, running his lips against Jared's. They're swollen and bruised from tending to their omega all day, and Jared can still taste the hint of slick lingering on them. “Didn't we, fuckboy?” Jensen takes Jared's hand and leads it to the plug nestled inside Misha's hole, pressing Jared's index finger against it.

 

Misha arches his back and moans, blinking his thick lashes to stare up at his alphas. His eyes are completely black, shining luminous and desperate against the sweaty flush on his face. “Hhnnngh,” is the best response he can manage, writhing his hips to grind down against the plug in his ass.

 

Jared runs his finger in a slow circle around the base of the plug. “How many times?” he murmurs into Jensen's ear, knowing that Misha's too heat-dazed to answer any questions. Jensen just laughs softly and scratches his nails lightly up Jared's thigh. “Why don't you try to guess?”

 

Shooing Jared's finger away, Jensen grasps the base of the plug and starts to tease it out. “Wanna show Jay how good I fucked you today, baby?” Misha whimpers as Jensen works the plug past the flared base. Jared feels his cock throb with excitement watching Misha's rim stretch to let Jensen pull out the black silicone.

 

Jared still marveled that Misha could take them both at once. He was so small, lithe and slender dancer's body a flexible counterpoint to Jared and Jensen's larger alpha frames. Jared loved how he could pick him up like he was a kitten, and he loved watching Jensen fuck him up against a wall while Misha's legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“Oh, look at you,” Jared purrs, watching through narrowed eyes as Jensen slowly pulls the plug out. Misha just babbles incoherently, repeating _fuck fuck fuck_ over and over again in some combination of request and exclamation. Giving Jensen one last kiss on the neck, Jared moves over and leans down. He pushes one of Misha's legs up, watching his hole shudder and flex. A hot trail of spunk runs out of him to pool on the sheets below him.

 

Jared tilts his head speculatively and looks back at Jensen, who's smirking and cupping his balls in one hand. “Five?” Jared hazards a guess about how many times Jensen has come in Misha today. Two of Jared's fingers sink into Misha with no resistance, emerging white and sticky-wet for Jared to suck into his mouth.

 

“Four,” Jensen corrects him as he lays himself down next to Misha, stroking their omega's chest fondly. “Kept it all plugged up in him, but it's not helping as much as last time.” Both alphas share a heated look at that. They both know what it means.

 

“Need that knot, don't you, baby?” Jared pushes three fingers into Misha, savoring the wet heat that oozes out around them. “Look so fucking hot like this, fuckboy, all that come leaking out of you.”

 

“Don't worry, baby, Jay's home, we're gonna take good care of you now,” Jensen coos into Misha's ear. “Jay.” Jensen says like a command, nodding his chin and raising his eyebrows.

 

Jared nods back. He should have figured Jensen would want him to knot Misha first. It only feels right considering Jensen had fucked him four times today.

 

They didn't have many rules when it came to their sex life. After all, what was the point of having two partners if they couldn't fuck as much as they wanted? But knotting was something special – they only did it when all three of them were together, when Jared and Jensen could both breed their good little omega. They could, and did, fuck as often as they felt like, but a firm hand clamped around the base of their dicks kept it from going any further.

 

It had been Misha's idea, although Jared's pretty sure Misha would be cursing himself for it if he were capable of his usual snarky comebacks. Misha's skin is flushed and feverish, and his eyes shine bright blue with desperation rather than their usual mischief. His body needs a knot, needs to get bred up and used and Jared is more than happy to oblige his mate.

 

Misha spreads his legs eagerly as Jared settles between them, fisting his cock to line it up at Misha's wet, swollen hole. He sinks into him slowly, leaning all his weight forward until his face is hovering just over Misha's and Jensen's. “Love you,” Jared says softly to both of them.

 

It wasn't always easy to explain his unusual relationship to other people. The best analogy Jared had was of a parent who has a second child. No one loved their first child less just because they had another one. Their love just grew with the new addition.

 

Jared had loved Jensen for years before they met Misha, and he didn't love him any less now. Adding Misha to their lives had just meant more love. And, of course, more sex. All three of them wanted to see Misha bred up. Jared won't say it out loud, but he thinks this might be the heat that does it. Misha had all the signs of an omega at heightened fertility.

 

“Love you, too,” Jensen murmurs.

 

Misha feels like heaven around his dick, tight and wet as Jared sinks into him. He can feel the rippling pull of Misha's muscles around him, trying to urge him into a knot as fast as possible. Jared could take his time if he wanted to, but this isn't about him, not right now. Misha won't be able to think straight until his body gets what it needs.

 

“Oh, fuck, Misha, feel so fucking good,” Jared growls against his neck, wrapping an arm under Misha's back and hauling him up into Jared's lap. Misha mewls as Jared settles him, running his lips over Jared's neck and writhing against him. His slender legs wrap around Jared's waist, stretching wide with the dancer's flexibility that had driven Jensen and Jared wild the first time they'd seen Misha do a split during one of the Pilates classes he taught at their gym.

 

“Get that knot in him, Jay, come on.” Jensen's chest settles against Jared's back, warm and stinking of sex in the best way. He grazes his teeth over the shell of Jared's ear, nipping sharply as he reaches over Jared's shoulder to tug Misha's messy hair. The bite makes Jared bare his teeth and growl, the soft alpha rumble reverberating through his chest.

 

“That's it, good boy,” Jared husks against Misha's neck, licking the heat-flush sweat off his skin as Jensen kisses him over Jared's shoulder. Misha's eyes are half-open, pupils wide with his heat as he moans into Jensen's mouth. Jared wraps his arms across Misha's back, curling his hands over Misha's shoulders to pull him down every time he thrusts up. Each smack of their bodies together makes a wet sound, skin-on-skin as Jensen lets his mouth run and fuck Jared could listen to this forever.

 

“That's our good fuckboy, just like that,” Jensen urges, pulling off Misha's swollen lips to lick the sweat from Jared's neck. He crawls around the intertwined bodies of his mates until he's flush behind Misha, kissing his back and tracing his fingers down the swell-curve of Misha's back. Misha leans back into Jensen's solid weight, giving Jared a gorgeous view of their faces as Jensen sucks a matching bruise onto Misha's neck. Jensen's eyes are dark and heavy, and Jared knows his hard-on is pressing against Misha's back, ready to take his turn. Jensen's fingers trail down the dip of Misha's spine, tracing over the swollen rim of Misha's hole as Jared's cock pumps into him.

 

“Fuck him harder, Jay, like he needs.” Jensen smiles at Jared as Misha throws his head back, the bow curve of Jensen's mouth standing out swollen-red against Misha's tan skin. God, they've been fucking all day, those gorgeous lips wrapped around Misha's pretty omega cock, sweet little hole fucked full until Jensen's come is leaking out onto the nascent swell of Jared's knot. Jared's chest swells, full with pride and the grateful tug of how lucky he is.

 

“Need to get knotted, don't you, fuckboy,” Jared pants into Misha's mouth, lush and salty with the taste of Jensen still lingering on his tongue. “Breed you good like you need, baby.”

 

Misha starts to whine, needy for it as he feels Jared's knot start to swell up. Jared usually likes to take his time when they fuck, taking full advantage of Misha's endurance and staggering flexibility, but there's something marvelous about fucking into his omega fast and furious, galloping towards the finish to tie him off and breed. Jared closes his eyes and lets his body take over, alpha growl building in his chest as he Jensen pulls Misha's head back, exposing the soft flesh under Misha's ear that Jared favors for his claiming mark.

 

Jared's knot throbs with each pass against the wet catch of Misha's rim, swelling thicker and thicker until he sinks into Misha and feels the sudden, hot rush of his orgasm, his balls pulling up tight as he comes. He sinks his teeth into the sweet dip of Misha's neck, closing his lips to suck as Misha groans, the omega's body rippling around him to seal them together and wring Jared's body out. Jared grunts with each clench of his dick, breath coming in jagged as he blindly pulls Jensen in for a kiss. Two sets of hands roam up Misha's side as the alphas kiss, rough and wet as their heads swim with the scent of Misha's heat. The rush of come makes Jared's head feel light, vision swimming with each wave of it as all three of them trade off kissing and scenting each other.

 

“Fuck,” Jared pants, smiling as he brushes his bangs back from his sweaty forehead. He brushes Misha's hair back, too, shaking his head as it sticks up. It's unruly and sexy as fuck, just like Misha. Jared pulls him closer and groans as he inches back on the bed, scooting closer to the headboard so he can lean back. He settles his shoulders against the pillows and cradles Misha to his chest, leaning his head against Jensen's shoulder as the other alpha settles next to him.

 

“What the fuck,” Misha mumbles against his chest, sighing as Jared's cock jerks inside him, “took you so long?”

 

Jared and Jensen laugh and kiss Misha at the same time.

 

“I'm sorry, baby, I left work as soon as I could.” Jared kisses Misha on the forehead and strokes his fingers through the sweat-damp curls at the nape of his neck. “You know I'd rather be home with you.”

 

Misha huffs against him, pulling his head back to look at his alphas. His eyes are finally focused, Jared's knot inside him soothing the worst of his heat daze. He still looks like a sex-crazed, hungry version of himself, but at least he's verbal. For now.

 

“You smell so fucking good, baby.” Jensen leans over to bury his nose in Misha's hair, closing his eyes and smiling. “You know Jay's gotta keep his job if he gets you knocked up, right?”

 

Misha preens at the praise and squeezes his muscles around Jared's dick, earning a yelp and a gentle tug on the ear.

 

“You're _both_ gonna get me knocked up, remember?” Misha's words are slurred and slow, his eyes half-slit as he slides his hand down Jensen's stomach. His delicate fingers wrap around Jensen's cock, hard again despite the day's work. Jensen licks his lips and leans back, cradling his head in his arms and smiling wolfishly at Misha.

 

“You little slut.” Jared grins and watches as Misha starts to stroke Jensen's cock, slow and teasing with a thumb over the slit.

 

“Greedy for more even when you've got a knot in you,” Jensen chides, _tsking_ his tongue and shaking his head at Jared. “You're just gonna have to wait till Jay's done filling you up, aren't you?” Jensen leans forward, turning his head so Misha can see his alphas kiss.

 

Misha's tongue tickles over the corners of their mouths, catching against the faint stubble dotting Jensen's face and sliding against Jared's smoothly-shaven skin. “I don't have anything in my mouth.” Misha pulls off and arches his eyebrow, swaying slightly with his lips shiny-wet and parted.

 

“Jesus Christ, Mish,” Jensen growls, catching Misha's chin in his hand to squeeze affectionately as he sucks Misha's bottom lip into his mouth. “Fucking perfect little slut you are.”

 

“You heard him, Jen.” Jared shifts forward, sliding his hand down the curve of Misha's ass to grip his thigh and fling Misha onto his back. He hits the mattress with a soft thud, both of them groaning at the tug on Jared's knot as they move. It hurts good, in that skin-prickling way that makes Jared want to bite his way across the smooth plane of Misha's chest.

 

Jensen slides off the bed and pads over to stand next to it. His cock stands out in front of him, thick and red as he strokes himself. Jared thrusts forward, moving Misha up the bed until the tangled curls of his hair hang over the edge. Jensen strokes a thumb down the curve of Misha's jaw, smiling as Misha licks his lips and opens his mouth.

 

Jensen squeezes out a drop of precome, clear and shiny, to paint it on Misha's lips. Jared curls forward, licking it off before Misha gets the chance to. He kisses him deeply, bearing his full weight down on Misha's body because Misha's stronger than he looks and Jared knows he loves it.

 

Never one to miss an opportunity, Jensen nudges the head of his dick between both their lips, smirking at the side-eye Jared throws at him. Jared scrapes his teeth across the crown of it, not enough to hurt but just enough to make Jensen growl. It's fucking hot as hell and Jared leans back to watch as Jensen fists his cock to trace it over the waiting swell of Misha's lips.

 

“Gonna get me nice and hard so I can knot you up, Mish?” Misha mumbles something against the wet head of Jensen's dick, snaking his tongue out to chase it. Jared grunts as another pulse of come spurts out, less intense than the earlier ones but still good.

 

“You still...?” Jensen trails off, tilting his head at Jared before looking over that their alarm clock with a pointed expression. It's just like Jensen to keep track of the time, but Jared knows what he means. He's been pumping Misha full of it for twice as long as usual, something in their omega's body kicking his hormones into overdrive. Jared feels his chest swell as his knot gives another twitch. They're gonna make some babies tonight.

 

Jensen grins, eyes wide and gleaming green with some sexy as fuck combination of pride and lust. He nods his head at Jared with unspoken approval before sweeping his hand into Misha's hair. Misha tilts his head back with little encouragement, exposing the love-bitten arch of his throat and making both alphas growl happily. Misha couldn't be further from submissive in their relationship, but he gave into every omega instinct in their bedroom, laying himself out with no inhibition.

 

Jensen fists the head of his cock against Misha's lips, tracing his finger down the arched curve of Misha's neck. Misha licks eagerly, pursing his lips to suck as Jensen slowly feeds him.

 

“Good boy,” Jensen praises, stroking over Misha's cheek as the omega's throat opens up for him. Jared leans in to watch, knot throbbing as he takes in the slow slide of Jensen's cock. Jared had never met anyone who could suck cock the way Misha did, deep-throating Jensen without a hitch. Jared can see the curve of Jensen's cockhead pressing into Misha's throat, stretching with each push to bulge out and Jared can't help himself as he leans in to run his tongue around the taut skin.

 

Misha writhes between them as Jared sucks at the bulge of Jensen's cock, heaving in a huge breath when Jensen pulls out just to sink back in. They continue like that, Jared sucking at Misha's neck and grazing his teeth over the peaked buds of Misha's nipples, until Jensen starts to look a little wild-eyed.

 

“Are you fucking done?” Jensen growls, pulling his cock from Misha's mouth to squeeze his hand around the base. Strings of spit hover over the edge of the bed, strung from Jensen's cock to Misha's swollen, perfect mouth. Jared arches forward to catch them, snaking his tongue out as he shifts his hips back. Misha practically wails when Jared slips free, his knot still swollen big enough that it hurts them both even as Jared starts to soften.

 

Jared doesn't give him time to recover before he scoops Misha up, pulling him forward and flipping him onto his stomach to face Jared. Misha's face presses flush to the sheets, wet with his own slick and Jared's come, mouth open as he moans and adds his own spit to the mess. Jared rears up on his knees and leans over Misha's back, pulling his hips up until Misha's on his knees, ass up in the air. He digs his fingers into either side of Misha's ass and pulls, spreading him open to expose his hole to Jensen.

 

“Take him,” Jared barks at Jensen, holding Misha on display. Misha's hole is a gorgeous mess, swollen pink and puffed out, wet streaks of his own slick and Jared's come running down to streak his thighs. Misha cries and cants his hips back, squeezing out another pulse of slick as Jensen groans at the irresistible flutter of his muscles.

 

Jensen sinks in quickly, slapping Jared's hands away to sink his fingers into Misha's hips. His face is flushed red, freckles standing out in relief as his lip curls back. Jensen looks hot when he's doing their taxes but his knot-face is his best, all alpha aggression and the sure, cock-seated competence that's all Jensen.

 

It's enough to make Jared's cock start to chub up again, aided by the blind huff of Misha's face against his crotch. He smiles down as Misha noses into him, breathing against Jared's pubes and groaning nonsense into the damp curls.

 

“That's it, taste yourself while he fucks you, just like that,” Jared encourages as Misha opens his mouth to suck at the first thing he finds. That happens to be Jared's balls and Jared is not complaining. He pets through Misha's hair as he feels his cock fill again, almost painful so soon after his last orgasm, but the sight of Jensen pulling Misha back into each pounding thrust of his hips would be enough to make his dick hard under far worse circumstances.

 

“Jay,” Jensen huffs out, looking at Jared and making his “I'm close” face, eyebrows up and his eyes wide and dazed. Misha throws his head back and looks up at Jared, the blue of his eyes narrowed down to gleaming rings around his fucked-out pupils.

 

“Both of you,” Misha rasps, his voice hoarse from heat and Jensen's cock but still commanding. Misha liked to play the heat-crazed slut in bed but they all knew who really had the power. They'd do anything for Misha, although it's hardly a sacrifice when most of his demands involve porn-level filthy sex.

 

“Fuckboy,” Jensen purrs into Misha's ear, the same nickname they'd given him the first time they'd mated. Jared could still remember the way Misha had melted at it, slicked himself and spread his legs for both of them.

 

He spreads them now, arching back gracefully as Jensen hauls him up into his lap. He leans his back against Jensen's chest as Jared settles in front of him. Jared reaches down to slip his finger inside of Misha, next to Jensen's cock and the early swell of his knot. Jared needs to get in soon or it won't work, but he's not too worried. They've got double-fucking Misha down to an art at this point.

 

Jared slips another finger into Misha's hole, sinking them as deep as he can while he snakes his free hand in between their bodies. Misha's cock is hard as Jared wraps his hand around it, stroking upward and smiling as he feels Misha's rim flutter around his fingers. He fucks his fingers in and out, sinking knuckle-deep in time with Jensen's slow thrusts. Misha relaxes into it, tilting his head onto Jensen's shoulder as his body opens up for his alphas. He's back to mumbling now, eyes glazed and his lips moving with a bunch of nonsense that still manages to sound sexy.

 

“Gonna stuff you good, baby.” Jensen grabs Misha's thighs to hold him wider as Jared settles in between his legs. He pulls his fingers free, sucking them between his lips before wrapping his hand around his cock.

 

The first push is always the hardest. There's no real way to ease two cocks into someone, even Misha. Jared presses the head of his cock in and grits his teeth as it slides against Jensen's, hot and slick as Misha shudders around them. It's tight and wet and so much, Jensen's cock snug next to his, Misha stretching open for both of them as he pants for breath, muscles flexing and pulling him in deeper until Jared feels the crown of his cock brush past Jensen's.

 

Misha makes a noise, a whine in his throat that makes Jensen smile and Jared push into him deeper. Misha's mouth falls open wordlessly as Jared starts to fuck in and out of him, grazing over Misha's throbbing sweet spot with each pass.

 

“You're gonna come, Misha, you're gonna come on our cocks like a good little bitch, aren't you?” Jensen growls, sinking his teeth roughly into Misha's neck. If Jared could see Misha's toes he knows that they'd be curling in anticipation, his body going taut as Jared starts to move faster.

 

“Pretty little bitch in heat, take it so fucking good for us, Mish.” Jared ignores the burn in his thighs as he fucks into Misha faster, focusing on the tense stretch of Misha's neck, the way his fingers dig into Jared's side like a wordless goad.

 

Jared's teeth grate together as he feels the tell-tale ache at the base of his cock, sliding against the fuller bulge at Jensen's. Misha's head lolls against Jensen's shoulder, his mouth slack and his eyes rolled back in his head. Jensen's fingers dig into his thighs, leaving white marks against the tan of Misha's skin.

 

“Good little fuckboy, stretch that tight little hole out so we can breed you good,” Jared grunts as he feels his knot throb, one, two more thrusts before Misha seizes up and clenches tight around them, letting out one long wail as he comes.

 

Jensen fists his hand into Jared's hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss as they both tumble after Misha's orgasm. Jensen's knot slots up under Jared's, fitting snug as he feels the first pulse of Jensen's orgasm throb next to him. It's so tight it makes Jared's head swim, his vision blurring as he starts to come, both of them pumping into Misha as they sweat and grunt and writhe together. Jared's muscles scream, sore and stretched and taxed and so alive, hands roaming over two bodies that he gets to love, these two parts that make him feel so whole.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Misha shakes his head and sighs, kissing both of his alphas before slumping forward onto Jared's chest. “My fucking back is killing me.”

 

Jared laughs at Misha's uncanny ability to tone down a potentially sappy moment and carefully shifts all three of them around until Misha's comfortable.

 

“Fuck, that was...” Misha blows a breath out and widens his eyes, shaking his head before starting again. “I just feel … really good.”

 

Jared swallows, a loud click in his throat because he doesn't really want to say it, but he knows Jensen's thinking the same thing as he catches Jared's eye over Jensen's shoulder. Jensen gives him a barely-perceptible nod before he nuzzles into Misha's neck.

 

“I don't know,” Jensen kisses a line up Misha's neck, dragging his lips along the way to tickle Misha with his stubble. “I think we need to fuck you a few more times, just to make sure you feel really, _really_ good.”

 

Misha rolls his eyes and bats his hand at Jensen, cuddling against Jared's chest as they sink into the half-sleep of knotting, piled together until they can slip apart and do it again.

 

*

 

Jensen paces back and forth in the kitchen, a dish towel slung over his shoulder. He surveys the counters, desperately looking for something, anything, that needed cleaning, but the kitchen is about as clean as it gets. He runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock and chewing his lip.

 

How had that been two minutes? Jensen pulls the dishtowel off his shoulder and wrings it in his hands, stepping into the open archway of their kitchen to peer into the living area.

 

Jared sits on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he leans against the couch. He drums his fingers against his knees, nodding his head back and forth. Misha is stretched out on the couch above him, one arm flung over his face and a pillow pressed over his stomach.

 

Jensen looks back at the clock. Three minutes.

 

“Oh, God, I think I'm gonna barf,” Misha whines, arm still firmly covering his eyes. “Is it time yet?”

 

“Two more minutes,” Jared and Jensen both answer, smiling at each other as Misha sighs dramatically.

 

Jensen turns back into the kitchen and pulls a bottle of red off the rack, uncorking it to let it breathe. At least two of them were going to need it before this was over. He pulls down two wineglasses, hesitating as he reaches for the third. He shouldn't think like this, not yet, not when they don't know.

 

One more minute. Jensen leaves the third glass in the cabinet, rubbing his hand over his neck before he turns back to the living room. Jared has rolled over onto stomach, kicking his legs behind him, while Misha has moved the pillow over his face.

 

Jared and Jensen both stare at the digital clock of their cable box, Jensen silently cursing his preference for computerized time pieces. A ticking second hand would make this better. Or maybe it would just make it worse, Jensen's not really sure.

 

The minute rolls over and Jensen blinks, feeling his voice catch. He looks at Jared, who seems to be in the same state. They stare at each other for a full 30 seconds, half-terrified and half-excited, before a pillow sails through the air and bounces off Jared's hair.

 

“I'm going in.” Misha stands up and braces his hands on his hips, nodding to himself before he stalks off to the bathroom. The door slams and Jensen sinks down on the floor next to Jared.

 

“I don't know, babe, I really feel like-”

 

“Shh!” Jensen digs an elbow into Jared's ribs, rolling his eyes. “You're gonna jinx it.”

 

“Am not.” Jared elbows him back before leaning his head on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen leans down to run his nose through Jared's hair, catching a few strands in his teeth and tugging.

 

“Are you chewing on my fucking hair?” Jared wrinkles his nose and tosses his head.

 

“Shut up, I'm nervous.” Jensen glances at the hallway, chewing on his lip in the absence of Jared's hair. He glances at the clock and again wonders how two minutes could possibly drag by so slowly. He'll give Misha another two minutes before he storms into the damn bathroom himself.

 

“Holy shit.” Misha turns the corner of the hallway, three pregnancy tests spread in front of his face like a fan. His eyes are wide as he stands there, blinking over the tests. Jared and Jensen scramble to their feet, almost tripping over each other as they rush to Misha.

 

Jensen looks at the tests, each one bearing two bright pink stripes in the center. Misha's hand shakes as he holds them up, and his eyes look glassy and close to tears. Jensen looks at Jared, who looks as unsure as Jensen. In hindsight, a good use of five minutes might have been reading the instructions and knowing what the results actually meant.

 

“So, uh, is that, like, good?” Jared's hand hovers in front of him, so close to hugging Misha but still not sure which kind of hug it's going to be, celebration or consolation.

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” Misha presses the tests into Jared's palm and throws his hands up. “I'm pregnant, you assholes.” The last syllable dissolves as Misha bursts into tears, a huge smile on his face.

 

The next moments are a blur as Jensen's eyes well up. He throws his arms around Jared and Misha, kissing the first things in front of him, which happen to be Misha's hair and Jared's nose. Somewhere between the endless stream of “Oh my fucking God holy fuck” and six arms tangled into hugs, Jared manages to pick Misha up while Jensen presses against his back. They stumble to the couch, where Jared lands under Misha while Jensen settles on the floor.

 

“You're gonna look so fucking hot.” Jared pulls Misha back against his chest, running his hand up under Misha's t-shirt as he kisses down his neck. Misha's stomach is still perfectly flat, dipping down to his hips in the smooth V of a dancer, and Jensen can't imagine what Misha will look like. He just knows he'll love it.

 

“And you two,” Misha gestures at both of them, poking Jensen with his toe and nudging his foot into Jensen's lap, “are going to start rubbing my feet a lot more.”

 

*

“If you open that door, I will kill you,” Misha barks, quickly followed by a series of noises that Jared would rather not describe.

 

“Ok, ok, just, can I get you water? Or ginger ale? Or more saltines?” Jared winces as he hears another muffled barf noise.

 

“I don't want any more fucking saltines!” Misha shrieks, slamming the door open and narrowly missing Jared's worried face. “I have to go to work.”

 

Misha's face is red, still dewy from washing it. It's become a familiar sight and Jared feels a pang of guilt.

 

“Oh, baby, I'm so sorry you have to go through this.” Jared follows Misha into the kitchen, hovering as Misha fills a glass of water from the fridge.

 

“Well, there's only a fifty percent chance it's your fault. So I guess I forgive you.” Misha glares at Jared before he takes a sip of water, but there's no real malice in it. Jared tucks in behind him, craning his neck down to rest his chin on Misha's shoulder. He nuzzles his nose into Misha's hair, closing his eyes to smell him.

 

Misha's scent had changed, from what Jared had once described as a freshly-baked slice of pound-me-in-the-ass pie, to a deeper, richer smell that stirred different parts of Jared and Jensen's alpha instincts. Misha isn't any less sexy, but they'd both noticed a powerful instinct to be gentle with him and protect him. Jensen had been officially banned from grocery shopping after he growled at another alpha at Whole Foods. Jared thought it was completely reasonable considering that the guy had taken the last box of kale chips that Misha liked, but Misha claimed it was annoying.

 

Jared's hand skims down Misha's stomach, cupping over the barely-there swell. At two months Misha's barely showing, although he'd already changed his clothes twice that morning because everything made him look like “a ginormous herd animal.” Jared knows better than to argue and had just waited patiently until Misha settled on a different pair of black pants, which Jared couldn't for the life of him tell from the first two. He just knows they make Misha's ass look fantastic.

 

“I think there's a hundred percent chance that I'm gonna eat your ass after you come home from work,” Jared whispers into Misha's ear. He slides his hand down further, just about to cup it over Misha's dick when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

“Aww, look.” Jared swipes his phone on to show Misha the message from Jensen, who'd left yesterday for a business conference.

 

_Miss you. Kiss T1 and T2 for me._

 

Jared smiles at their nickname for the twins Misha's carrying. He hugs Misha a little closer, tapping the camera function and holding the phone in front of them.

 

“Want to send him a picture?”

 

“It seems sort of mean to remind him that he's not getting any of this tonight.” Misha runs a hand through his hair and turns up to smirk at Jared. “Let's do it.”

 

They send Jensen a picture of the two of them kissing, Jared's arm wrapping over Misha's chest as Misha opens his mouth way too wide. Jared quickly takes another one of his hand spread over Misha's stomach, smiling while Misha rolls his eyes. He sends it along with _Come home soon, Daddy ;)_ added under it.

 

 _Sounds so dirty when you say it :)_ Jensen answers. Misha laughs and turns around in Jared's arms, laying his head against Jared's chest. “I'll have to remember to say that in bed next time, just to freak him out.”

 

Jared slips his phone back into his pocket and kisses Misha on the forehead. He grabs his briefcase from the table by the door and double-checks that Misha has everything he needs for the day.

 

“Did you remember your water bottle? And your charger? And your-”

 

“I'm the one who's pregnant, Jay.” Misha rolls his eyes. “I don't need the mother-hen routine.” His face softens as he tip-toes up to kiss Jared. “But yes, I have everything, and I promise I will make it through a day of work just fine.”

 

Jared throws his jacket over his arm, feeling slightly abashed. He couldn't help but worry, and he knows it's only going to get worse the further along Misha gets. The doctor had explained it carefully, tactfully pointing out that having two alphas nest with one omega might result in “some heightened pheromones.”

 

“Promise?” Jared shamelessly puts on his puppy face, batting his eyelashes as Misha zips up his sweatshirt. Misha slings his mat over his shoulder and grabs his bag, sailing past Jared into the hallway.

 

“I might be a little late,” Misha says as he presses the elevator button. “I need to stop by Crate and Barrel.”

 

“What do we need, I can pick it up for you.” Jared presses the button for the garage and readies his car keys.

 

“No, I should go myself. I just want to look at some new pillows.”

 

Jared smiles, feeling some strange instinctual pride at Misha's nesting habits. He knows it doesn't make Misha a better omega or anything like that, but it still makes him hum with satisfaction.

 

“Get as many as you want.” Jared grins and kisses Misha, not bothering to stop when they reach the lobby. If the asshole alpha in 3B glares at them, that's entirely her problem.

 

*

 

“So, come on,” Jensen says softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Jared's ear. “Who do you think they're gonna look like?” Laying on their stomachs, side-by-side, Jared and Jensen peer over the edge of their bed to the mattress below them.

 

They both stare down at Misha, curled up asleep in the mountain of pillows and soft blankets that passed for his bed these days. He'd demanded a queen-size mattress of his own months ago, and he'd been steadily adding things to it every day. At last count Jensen had found four of those micro-fiber blankets Misha likes, and he's pretty sure every conceivable shape and size of pillow is tucked in there somewhere.

 

“Doesn't matter,” Jared mutters sleepily, yawning and wriggling closer to Jensen's side. “They'll be cute either way.”

 

Jensen laughs and trails his arm off the bed, tangling his hand in the first blanket he hits. He pets through the material, tracing over the full curve of Misha's belly with his eyes. It had been gradual at first, the little baby bump curving out slowly, until one day they all woke up and realized that Misha was really, really big. Jensen knows it didn't happen overnight but it had felt that way to all of them.

 

Misha had promptly declared that he was allowed to eat as much ice cream as he wanted and gone back to bed.

 

“I'm glad he stopped working.” Jensen turns to Jared, rolling onto his side and running his hand down to Jared's waist. “We need to take care of him now.”

 

They'd all agreed that seven months was a good time for Misha to start his parental leave from work. At first Misha had balked, insisting that he wanted to work up until he went into labor. After all, he was teaching pre-natal yogilates and what sort of example would that set? But as his pregnancy progressed, he seemed more drawn to home, turning down social events to spend the night cuddled on the couch or curled up in bed.

 

“Yeah,” Jared agrees, looking down fondly at Misha before turning to Jensen. “Me too. And you,” Jared inches in closer, pressing their bodies together, “are going to be such,” he kisses Jensen, softly, “a good daddy.”

 

“Still sounds dirty when you say it,” Jensen kisses back, sliding his hand over the curve of Jared's waist. He ghosts his fingers over Jared's skin, feeling his cock thicken as Jared groans. Misha snores softly in the background, and Jensen can't bring himself to wake him up. He needs the rest.

 

Jared arches his hips forward as Jensen trails his fingers down to Jared's ass. He digs them in, squeezing the well-defined muscle and blessing every single squat-thrust Jared does at the gym.

 

Jared's skin glows honey-warm in the soft light of their bedside lamp. Jensen rocks his hips forward to grind his cock against Jared's, pushing Jared closer and grunting as Jared presses their mouths together. They kiss rough, snagging lips on teeth and breathing hot against each other. Jared's fingers scrabble for purchase in the short spikes of Jensen's hair, pulling what he can get to until Jensen growls.

 

They've always had this, this easy alpha competition between them. Jared sucked his cock like it was an act of violence and Jensen gave it back twice as good, loving each show of dominance they threw at each other. As Misha grew heavier and closer to bearing their young, Jensen could feel it building under his skin like a fire. His touches with Misha turned softer each day, gentle strokes and long, lazy hours working him with his mouth, while his time with Jared turned rougher and more aggressive. The contrast left Jensen in a haze sometimes, his head spinning with Misha's pillow-soft scent and Jared's hot, heady alpha presence next to him.

 

There's always this competition, loving as it is, and Jensen feels like winning tonight.

 

Jared huffs in surprise as Jensen rolls him over, putting up a nominal fight as Jensen pins his arms down. He bucks his hips up, lip curling back in a snarl that Jensen mirrors. He can feel the rumble of Jared's growl more than he can hear it, both of them mindful of being quiet even in the heat of it. Jared's cock slides against his with each fighting push of his hips, gliding wet with precome and hot against his skin.

 

Jensen bears down steadily, digging his fingers into Jared's wrists and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He bites, too soft to cut but hard enough to make Jared fuck his hips up, grunting as the crown of his dick catches against Jensen's.

 

Jared licks back into his mouth, pulling his hands free from Jensen's grasp to wrap them around Jensen's back, pulling him down until they're flush together. Jensen slots between his legs, tangling his toes into the sheets as he grinds his dick against Jared's. Their skin sticks, sweat-slick and hot, nipples catching as Jensen feels the starting swell of his knot. He could clamp it down if he wanted to, save the mess and the time, but Jared looks so good underneath him, hair tangled around his face, flush standing bright on his cheeks and Jensen just wants to come all over him.

 

Jared seems to have the same idea, the base of his cock swelling out each time Jensen presses against him. It's a race, now, to see who can do it first, their bodies grinding and grunting together, slip and slide of their skin loud enough to hear. Jensen gallops towards it, thrusting into the heat of Jared and casting his eyes on the swaddled form of Misha sleeping beneath them, safe and warm and hot and wet and all of them together, always.

 

Jensen sinks his teeth into Jared's shoulder as he comes, willing himself not to groan too loudly. The first gush of it rushes out hot and fast, each throb of his cock echoed back by the swollen tug of his knot. Jared bares his teeth and trips after him, bucking his hips up hard enough to lift both of them off the bed for a moment. They crash back down, hands skidding off sweat-drenched skin as Jensen shudders. Jared huffs against his neck, licking a stripe up to his jaw and knotting his hand in the comforter as he pulses out another hot rush of come onto Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen closes his eyes and buries his face in Jared's neck, breathing in the scent of his sweat and his come and their bodies together, the softer scent of Misha on both of them cushioning everything. He lays, coming down as his breathing slows from jagged pants to long, deep pulls until he feels Jared laughing underneath him.

 

Jensen lifts his head, following Jared's pointed stare to see Misha, propped up on a mountain of pillows with his hands folded behind his head. His cock is flushed red and full under the heavy swell of his stomach.

 

“Christ,” Misha says, his voice rich and thick with sleep, “I think I got pregnant again just watching you two.”

 

“Aw, baby, we didn't want to wake you.” Jensen rolls over, wrinkling his nose as he feels his skin stick to the sheets.

 

“I'm awake now.” Misha tilts his head and spreads his legs wider, reaching his hand down to lazily stroke his cock. Jensen turns to Jared, arching an eyebrow as Jared licks his lips and nods at him.

 

They slink off their bed, crawling down to Misha's nest and pressing against either side of him. Jensen rests his hand on the top of Misha's belly, rubbing slowly as he kisses Misha's neck. Misha smells warm with sleep, sweet as he sighs and tips his head back. Jared rests his hand on top of Jensen's, lacing their fingers together as they taste the soft skin of Misha's throat.

 

They coax Misha down onto his side, propping some pillows under him as Jared kisses down the curve of his belly. Jensen takes his time licking down the curve of Misha's spine, dragging his mouth across Misha's skin. He presses his nose into the V above Misha's ass, mouthing over the dimples there and tracing his tongue into each one. He feels Misha shudder against him as Jared throws Misha's leg over his shoulder and closes his mouth over Misha's dick.

 

Jensen drags his tongue lower, kissing wet and open down the cleft of Misha's ass. Misha arches back into it, hiking his leg up further to give Jensen better access to his slick, sweet hole. Jensen chuckles and grazes his lips down over the flushed skin, swollen with arousal and warm against Jensen's tongue. Misha doesn't get as wet as he usually does now that he's so far along, but it's still plenty for Jensen to lap at as he gently pulls Misha open for him.

 

Misha moans, long and deep and gorgeous as both his alphas lick into him, Jared's head pressed between his legs to deepthroat his cock. It's an awkward angle but it's the best they have, Misha's belly too big for anything else. Jensen has to crane his neck to lick into Misha, both alpha's legs dangling off the edge of Misha's mattress. Their chests bump together, tacky with come and sweat where their skin touches.

 

Jensen darts his tongue and digs his thumb into the smooth flesh of Misha's ass, pulling back to get in as deep as possible. Misha's hole has changed as his pregnancy progresses, swelling and getting more sensitive. His slick tastes different, too, still sweet but thinner than before. Jensen knows Misha's just as turned on, if not more so, than usual. His body just has different priorities now.

 

The doctor had explained that Misha's hyper-sensitivity is just part of his body's pregnancy response, the post-orgasm “cuddle hormones” helping them bond and prepare to care for their children. Jensen's pretty sure they're about as bonded as they're going to get, but he's not complaining as Misha tenses and comes in half his usual time.

 

Jensen sinks one finger in, just to feel the flutter of Misha around him, quick and pulling him in. He waits while Misha rides it out, one hand knotted into Jared's hair while the other alpha hums contentedly around Misha's dick. Jensen can hear the soft slurps of him swallowing, and he's just about to lean in and lick some of it out of Jared's mouth when he hears Misha gasp.

 

“Oh!” Misha's hand flies to his chest, cupping over his nipples as he looks down in surprise. Jensen feels a flare of worry that something's wrong before he notices the source of Misha's distress. A thin stream of milk leaks from one nipple as Misha stares down in surprise.

 

This has only happened once before, a week earlier while Jared was eagerly sucking on Misha's chest. Jared had practically fallen off the bed in surprise while Jensen had just felt his cock throb hot at the sight. He'd never have thought that he'd find it so hot, but watching Misha's swollen, pink nipples leak milk made Jensen's heart beat faster and his skin flush hot with want.

 

Jensen leans over the curve of Misha's ribs, slipping his head under Misha's arm to pry it away from his nipple while Jared pulls off of his dick and slides up in front of him.

 

“Christ, you're leaking,” Jensen husks, feeling his cock thicken again as he smells the warm sweetness of Misha's milk. He looks up at Misha as he closes his lips around the rosy bud and sucks.

 

It had freaked Misha out at first, watching his body change as the twins grew inside him. A lifetime of dance hadn't prepared him to surrender all control over his body, and he'd seemed stunned when that first trickle of milk had leaked out of him. But his alphas' enthusiasm and positive reinforcement seems to have done the trick, and now Misha just smiles down lazily at him.

 

“Make sure you save some for Papa Bear,” Misha jokes, sighing as “Papa Bear” Jared moves some pillows around to prop him up. Misha settles back against them, lifting his other arm to give Jared room to lay his head down and tease at his other nipple.

 

Jensen doesn't drink much, just sucking lightly to get a taste and savor the warmth of being this close. It's arousing, but more than that it's just good, warm and intimate with Misha's full body between him and Jared. Misha moans, stretching his arms up over his head before laying them back over his alphas' backs.

 

“Is it weird that this feels so good?” Misha leans his head back and makes a purring noise in his throat. Jared sighs and keeps suckling at Misha's nipple while Jensen pulls his lips off to trace over the fine-ridged flesh with the tip of his tongue. He trails his hand down Misha's side, stopping a few times to pass his palm over the swell of Misha's belly. Misha makes a soft sound of approval as Jensen goes further down to find his cock hard and ready.

 

“You want me...?” Jensen mumbles, his mouth still occupied with Misha's nipple as he closes his hand loosely over Misha's cock. He catches Jared's half-lidded gaze, his lips tugging into a smile as he winks at Jensen.

 

“Oh, God, yes,” Misha moans, scratching his hand into Jensen's hair. Jensen tightens his grip and fists Misha's cock, starting slow and steadily building up his pace as Misha's breath starts to come in short.

 

Misha comes quickly, shooting a small load over Jensen's fist. His hand drips as he brings it up to his mouth, pulling off Misha's nipple to suck on something else. He swipes his tongue across the webbing, catching a fat drop of Misha's honey-sweet omega spunk as Misha and Jared both watch him. Misha leans his head onto Jared's, smiling lazily before whispering, “Kiss him.”

 

Jensen licks another lazy drag of his tongue across his hand before kissing into Jared's mouth, closing his eyes as they trade the taste of their omega back and forth, Misha's milk and his come swirling on their tongues. It's dirty and sweet and so perfectly them that Jensen doesn't realize he's mumbling “Love you, love you,” over and over again until Jared and Misha both answer him.

 

Jensen knows it's easy for people to write what they have off as endless sex and nothing more, but Jensen just feels bad for anyone who can't imagine having this much love in their lives. He couldn't love one of them more than the other, any more than he could live without either of them. He's sure there are people who would say they shouldn't have kids, that anything other than one alpha and one omega was unnatural and an improper home for growing children. Jensen also knows that most people are idiots, and that they're going to be just fine. They have love, and they have each other, and that's three times as much as most people get.

 

Misha will kick them out of his bed eventually, claiming he needs his sleep, but for now they all lay together, snug and safe in their nest of blankets and each other's arms.

 

THE END

 


End file.
